


Light Up The Night

by Anamenia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Yamaguchi swears so be prepared, Alternate Universe - High School, Anyways, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morse Code, also rich, basically yamaguchi and tsukki flirt through morse code, kageyama is a first year, rebellious anxious rocker yamaguchi cuz why not, this is a highscool au we need rich people, ushijima is a fricking nerd jock, yachi hinata and yamaguchi are second years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamenia/pseuds/Anamenia
Summary: Yamaguchi finds his soulmate on a dark night with the light of his room. How do you say? Morse code. Hows the soulmate you ask? A nerd with bad puns that drive Yamaguchi crazy because he can not stop himself from answering with another click of his light.





	Light Up The Night

Yamaguchi was sitting in his room trying to focus on his history homework. He pulled out some of his greenish-brown hair and sighed in frustration. God damn Gaya. They couldn't just stay still and continue living happily with three big kingdoms, couldn't they? Yamaguchi threw his legs on his desk in a sudden move and grabbed his book in his hands after getting to a more comfortable position and started to read loudly, maybe his head could finally grab some words after hearing it from his voice.

“Gaya, was a Korean confederacy of territorial polities in the Nakdong River basin of southern Korea, growing out of the Byeonhan confederacy of the Samhan period.”

Yamaguchi looked deeply into the book, his eyes becoming slits as he tried to burn the book down.

“So.many.fucking.NAMES!” Yamaguchi yelled and threw his head back with a fake sob.

He quickly gathered his shit together and read the first sentence a few times, when no information decided to stay in his head he continued to read the rest of the page.

“According to a legend recorded in the Samguk Yusa written in the 13th century, AHA!” Yamaguchi yelled in delight, finally something he can remember! A story! It better be nice, he thought and continue to read it.

“According to a legend recorded in the Samguk Yusa written in the 13th century, in the year AD 42, six eggs descended from heaven with a message that they would be kings.

Six boys were born, and within 12 days they grew mature. One of them, named Suro, became the king of Geumgwan Gaya, and the other five founded the remaining five Gayas, namely Daegaya, Seongsan Gaya, Ara Gaya, Goryeong Gaya, and Sogaya.”

12 days? Six boys, that come into the world in eggs, born in the said eggs, grew up in 1 fucking day and were ready to rule and become kings? When did their weenie grow up? Yamaguchi’s sure did not grow in 12 days, except for the first month he had found the treasure called his beloved cousin Tanaka’s porn collection. He was pretty sure in that month he grew at least 5 cm longer with the affection he had shown to his sausage. But 12 days? He was not going to believe that.

Yamaguchi threw the rubbish book to his desk and jumped to his bed from his wheeled chair. He grabbed his phone when the light got his attention. He opened his phone lock and started to read the messages.

Did you do your homework?

Dashi I told you to do it a week ago did you or did you not do your homework

I am not going to give you mine again for you to copy

Yamaguchi smiled at his phone, of course, Yachi was going to give her homework to Yamaguchi, she always did. He quickly typed his excuse;

No one grows a weenie in 12 days! I refuse to write that rubbish down

A message quickly came making Yamaguchi chuckle.

I refused to try to find logic in your acts years ago, do you see me leaving you?

Yamaguchi’s poor poor logical, strict, never cursing best friend, Hitoka Yachi. If Yamaguchi had not decided to go and sit next to the short girl with big glasses looking lost 3 years ago, his life would have been doomed. Although it took some time to crack Yachi Yamaguchi didn't give up, he had all the time in the world and probably the biggest stamina to talk too. After months of talking, telling jokes and telling nonsense to her, Yachi decided to laugh at his jokes and stopped trying to find logic in his acts, accepting Yamaguchi the way he is and vice versa.

You can never leave me babe ;))

Yamaguchi sent the message and dropped it next to his pillow. Yamaguchi threw his arms at the back of his head, supporting his neck as he looked out from his window to the trees surrounding the building he lives along with other buildings. It was late, almost midnight but people were still up from what Yamaguchi can see. There were people who use red light in their room and some dim lights. Yamaguchi could never use a red light in his room, it would annoy him to the cores not seeing what he is looking for, but then again maybe it was a dark room for a photographer.

Then suddenly something caught Yamaguchi’s eyes. A light was flickering on a window in the building that is crisscross from his building, right where he can see from his bed.

The light went on and off and on and off for awhile then it stopped. When Yamaguchi decided it was probably nothing but a 5-year-old child playing with the switch button and was about to close his eyes the light started to flicker again.

Yamaguchi quickly jumped from his bed and walked to his window to take a better look. Was that person trying to ask for help? Yamaguchi quickly grabbed his phone and searched for Morse code. The flickering light had stopped again. Yamaguchi’s heart was beating crazily in his chest, what if it was only him who saw it? He quickly took a glance at the other windows and saw almost all of them are closed. Yamaguchi found the morse code and looked at SOS.

. . . - - - . . .

Was that it? Yamaguchi looked at the window hoping to see it flicker again but the room was blank dark. Yamaguchi’s heart was knocking on his rib cage with every breath he took. Was someone doing something bad? Was it a burglar, so that's why the person inside of the house couldn't ask for help with screaming? Was it a family abusement?

The light started to flicker again. Yamaguchi grabbed a paper and started to write it down.

Short short short short the flicker paused and continued short short.

Yamaguchi looked at his phone again to see what does that mean.

. . . . .  
H I

Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. “Hi?” He murmured to himself as his breaths started to calm down along with his heart.

Yamaguchi looked at the window again and shake his head with a relieved chuckle. It was just a hi. Yamaguchi looked out for a little longer to see the flickering light again but no such thing happened. Yamaguchi was about to return to his bed but decided against it. He walked to his own switcher and sighed.

“What can happen?” Yamaguchi asked to himself and with a shrug, he switched his light on and off.

. . . . .  
Yamaguchi went to his window again and waited for the person on the other building to answer. Yamaguchi waited for longer than two minutes and sighed when nothing happened. He didn't even know what was he expecting, maybe he was too bored with little sausage kings.

As Yamaguchi was about to give up on waiting some more the lights started to flicker again. Yamaguchi quickly turned his attention back to the window and write down the things he saw.

. . .  
\- - -

. - .

.

-. .

“Bored?” Yamaguchi whispered to himself. A smile tugged at his lips as he scooted to the switch again. Yamaguchi looked at the morse code table as switched on and off the lights.

 

\--

.

“Me,” Yamaguchi whispered.

-

\---

\---

“Too.” he finished his sentence and walked quickly to the window again to see the person's answer. It was oddly exciting to talk with a total stranger, let alone the fact they are talking in morse code.

Yamaguchi quickly started to write down the lights on his notebook.

\--.

. -

\--

.

“Game? What game?”

Yamaguchi asked the same question in morse code and waited for an answer.

“Scrab- scrabble?” Yamaguchi translated the word and looked at the window confused. How were they going to play scrabble?

“How?” Yamaguchi asked in morse code and the answer came quickly.

Phone.

 

***

 

“Yamaguchi. Aye, Yamaguchi!” Someone called him making Yamaguchi stop in his tracks.

“I’m calling for you dude, why don't you stop?” Tanaka asked and Yamaguchi dropped his head to his hands.

“I didn't sleep much,” Yamaguchi answered trying to suppress a yawn.

“Why, did you have company?” Tanaka asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

“Go annoy someone else, Ryu.” Yamaguchi snapped at Tanaka and continued walking.

“Hey, don't be such a buzz killer! I was going to invite you to a house party, do you know Kiyoko Shimizu from the 3rd year? She invited my sis and Saeko invited me so I’m inviting you!”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. High School, where everyone knew everything in a matter of seconds. Heck, everything was a spoiler in the God damn school, making it impossible for him to miss a single episode on a show because if he does, he would better be prepared to hear who died in Game of Thrones.

“What are we going to do there?” Yamaguchi asked distractedly. He was thinking about the scrabble boy, after they downloaded the scrabble app on their phones and played scrabble until Yamaguchi’s mom barged in his room yelling at him for laughing at his phone at quote TOO FUCKING LATE AM end quote. But it was all scrabble boys fault for writing babbling bumbling band of baboon at the end of the game on the board and messaging S for the baboons missing S. Even if the boy (Yamaguchi was thinking it was a boy because of some curse words he had written on the board) was not a geek he definitely liked Harry Potter which gained him a few like points. After his mother's nags, Yamaguchi switched his light on and off messaging ‘sleep’ and the answer came a few minutes later, ‘sleep’.

Yamaguchi was actually still dumbstruck about yesterday but one thing was sure, he was eager to go back to his room and talk with the scrabble boy again.

“What are we going to do at a party? We will party!” Tanaka yelled the last part and two boys walking next to them barfed a few times ‘PARTY!’ and high fived with him.

“Can I bring guests?” Yamaguchi asked boredly, if he was going so was Yachi, he didn't have intentions to leave his only best friend behind.

“Are you talking about that nerd?” Tanaka asked and Yamaguchi sheepishly nod. “Fine! But only her, no one else, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

 

“I told you to only bring one nerd.” Tanaka huffed at Yamaguchi who is sheepishly smiling at Tanaka, behind Yachi, Hinata, Ennoshita, and Kageyama. Four of them waved with the same sheepish smile on their faces to Tanaka who groaned yet still get them in his car from Yamaguchi’s house.

“Do you know where the house is?” Yamaguchi asked as he sat on the front seat while Hinata sat on Ennoshita's lap, Kageyama tried to fit on the left side and Yachi stuck between them. Everyone looked excited though. Yamaguchi knew this was Kageyama’s first part since he was a year younger than them and Hinata was eager to destroy some stuff on the house while Ennoshita was basically only there to stop Hinata from blowing up the house. Yachi was the only one who Yamaguchi had to beg for her to come. If he goes with Yachi he would also have an excuse to leave the party once Yachi gets sleepy, which is usually around 10 pm but if Tanaka decides to do something stupid again, like hanging from the chandelier only on his boxers, he was pretty sure they will be kicked out of the party even before that.

“Of course I know,” Tanaka answered annoyingly.

“I swear Tanaka, I will not clean up your mess this time. Try to hold your alcohol, if not, don't drink it.” Yamaguchi warned Tanaka but the boy just dismissed Yamaguchi with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I have a strategy this time, don't worry.”

Yamaguchi wasn't convinced yet he let it go.

Inside of the house was crowded with people who are drinking, dancing and some couples who are kissing at the dark corners. Loud music was blasting through the music set, Yamaguchi didn't even know when everyone left him alone in the first five minute of them being inside. He sighed and went to the kitchen side to grab something to drink and maybe some chips, also kitchen usually was the quietest place in any house party.

Yamaguchi grabbed a beer from the table and went to the further corner of the kitchen to hide from the eyes of people, but then again no one was batting an eye at him at school, why would they start noticing him now?

Yamaguchi gulped down a few sips from his cold beer and stared around emptily. He was thinking about the scrabble boy, maybe they could play something else tonight, like monopoly? But no, that play destroyed families and friends in under an hour. Maybe something else, Fifa 2016? But how were they going to play it online? Or maybe the boy was not even at home since it's a Friday night, he could even be a popular boy in his school, who knows?

Yamaguchi sighed and sipped again from his beer. Yamaguchi fidgeted to his left when he noticed someone standing next to him. The boy was reading a book and looked quite deep in thoughts, his brows furrowed and his lips parted a little bit, mouthing some words like a whisper. His one hand was in his trousers pocket while his right hand was holding the book. His sleeves were halfway tucked up and there could be some lean muscles seen from his forearm, making him a total eye candy with his glasses and wavy black hair.

Yamaguchi snorted and looked elsewhere. This seemed to attract the boy's attention, his head was whipped towards to Yamaguchi, looking at him interestingly.

“I’m sorry, did you want something?” The boy asked Yamaguchi which ended with Yamaguchi snorting again.

“If you are only going to snort, why did you come next to me?” The boy asked cocking his head to the side.

“I didn't come next to you, you prick. You came next to me holding that ridiculous book of yours up to your high nose.” Yamaguchi answered. One type of guy he hated, the ones looking for attention trying to look discreet about it. I mean c'mon, who would come to a party looking like THAT and read a book? Of course, a guy who wants to swoon girls by looking not interested and ‘too cool for partying’.

“High nose?” the guy repeated Yamaguchi looking confused.

“Yeah, high nosed.” Yamaguchi stand behind his words defending them. “ Isn't that the look you are going for to swoon girls, or guys? Dressing up nicely, putting a glass on and reading a book,” Yamaguchi focused on the book's title by squinting his eyes “Montaigne to be exact. Do you even have an idea who Montaigne is or did you grabbed it from your rich father's library?” Yamaguchi spat proudly, he was so burning this guy! At least he was having some fun in a party, unlike the other ones he had to clean the mess after Tanaka.

“I really like Montaigne and yes I grabbed it from my dad's library, so what?”

“Tch.” Yamaguchi tched and brought his arms together on his chest looking smugly at the boy looking interestingly at him.

“Then tell me your favorite novel of him.” Yamaguchi challenged the boy with a smirk, while the boy still looked at him curiously, his head cocked to his side.

“Montaigne only has essays, no novels.” The guys answered observantly as Yamaguchi’s smirk dropped from his face and a frown was visible on his face.

“Well, then tell me your favorite quote of him.”

“I do not care so much what I am to others as I care what I am to myself.” The guy quoted for the first time his eyes glistening with some anger and amusement at the same time, giving him an implex aura.

“Ushiwaka!” Someone shouted next to Yamaguchi’s ear, making him sigh because honestly, he had no answer to that. The guy clearly knew his shit and Yamaguchi had only embarrassed himself for the sake of embarrassing the guy.

“Ushiwaka, someone just threw up on your carpet at the living room. I think you should come.”

Yamaguchi frowned and mouthed the words to himself. Your carpet?

“Yamaguchi!” Yachi appeared next to Yamaguchi all of a sudden looking rather pale and out of breath, almost looking sick. ”Tanaka is vomiting on the carpet in the living room, I think you should come.”

Yamaguchi felt sweat forming upon his forehead in a matter of seconds, looking back and forth between the Ushiwaka guys friend and Yachi paranoidly. Yamaguchi gulped and turned his back at the Montaigne boy, a sheepish smile visible on his face.

“Haha. Well, it was nice meeting you.” Yamaguchi added urgently, opening his eyes widely and nodding to look sincere and with one smooth move of grabbing Yachi on his wrist he left the kitchen to find Tanaka and FUCKING WHIP HIS ASS, CUZ YOU HAD ONE JOB DAMMIT!

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> I am super creative with titles *rolls eyes at herself* Anyways you can always check out the Morse code from Google or somewhere else but you really don't need to, I write their meanings nevertheless
> 
> Aywaays this has been sitting on my documents for almost a year now, hopefully, I can manage to finish it quickly and without pain XD What do you guys think of it so far? I really appreciate comments ^^


End file.
